Nathan and Haley Favourite Scenes
by FriendsFan828
Summary: These are some of, in my opinion, the best Naley scenes throughout the series. it's basically just bit's of episodes :
1. 1x19 I love you, Haley

1x19

Nathan and Haley were sitting on a beach, a while after Nathan found out about Haley's "23" tattoo on her back.

"Nathan, I know I'm driving you crazy," Haley started.

"Noo, you're not," Nathan interrupted her.

"Do you think I'm a tease?" she asked him seriously.

Nathan sighed. "Stop it."

"Well, what do you think?" she inquired quickly. She was worried that she had blown it with Nathan, he hadn't exactly reacted the way she'd hoped about her tattoo.

Nathan looked away and pondered what he would say. "I think that you're my girlfriend, and I want to spend time with you." Haley looked away and sighed. Nathan tried to reach her. "I just don't wanna push you."

"You're not," she replied, still looking away from him. Nathan sighed, "but I am." This made her look up at him. Nathan tried to explain. "Haley, you got a tattoo, for God sakes." Haley pushed her hair behind her ears self consciencely. "It just freaks me out," he continued, "because, obviously, this whole thing with us means a lot to you." This made her turn around and look at him.

They studied each others faces, and then he looked down. "I just don't wanna do anything to...pressure you, drive you away. But sometimes I can't help it." This made Haley look at him with longing and intrigue in her eyes.

He glanced at her again. "Just like I can't help that I fell in love with you." He looked at her for a reaction. "'Cause I did." he added. She closed her eyes in shock and let her mouth drop open.

He waited for a moment, to see if she would say anything and when she didn't, he said, "I love you, Haley," as if to confirm what he had said before, just in case she had missed it. She looked at him with a hint of a smile on her lips.

"And it scares me a little bit," he continued, looking down at his hands, unable to say anything else to convince her he was sorry. "But...there it is."

Haley was gobsmacked. She studied his face, then looked away. She took a deep breath. "Woaw," she breathed out. "There it is." She turned to look at him, and suddenly they were kissing. She pulled back and looked into his eyes. "I love you too," she smiled back at him. He grinned at her and she pulled him towards her again.


	2. 1x22 Kiss in the rain

1x22

Haley got out of the car and ran towards Nathan, who was sitting on the front porch step.

"Nathan! You're soaked! What are you doing?"

"I just went for a run to clear my head...I guess this is where I ended up," he explained.

She looked at him for a few seconds, thought about saying something but decided not to and tried to walk past him, but he blocked her path.

"Look, Haley, the picture of Peyton didn't mean anything, okay?"

She was hurt. "It did to me," she said in a small voice. "Clearly you still have feelings for her."

Nathan shook his head, "I saved that picture back when we were still dating. The other ones too, you can go back and look! The webcam hasn't even been in her closet for months."

Haley looked up at him, trying to take this all in. "Why didn't you tell me that last week?"

"Because," Nathan sighed, "I should've deleted those images a long time ago." Haley sighed and looked away. "I just," he continued, "I feel bad because I didn't do it."

Haley looked down sadly and wiped under her eye where a raindrop had fallen on her face.

"Besides, Haley..." Nathan gazed at her, looking sorry, "I don't want Peyton." He took a breath. "I want you," he told her in a small voice.

Haley raised her eyebrow, wet her lips and looked at him. "S'that it?"

Nathan scoffed. "you know, my pride says 'yeah, that's it, just...walk away and let Haley deal with the fact that she's clearly threatened by a sexual relationship.'" He sighed. "But my heart says 'Just forget about your pride, you idiot!'" Haley ran her fingers through her now soaking hair, trying to take it all in. "'You love this girl. Even if you're gonna catch pneumonia, your ass is gonna stand out here in the rain," he sighed, "'until you convince her to forgive you.' So, c'mon Hales," he gazed at her while she looked to the ground, "meet me halfway here?" he almost pleaded.

She looked at him. "Why should I?" she quized him.

"Because I'm sorry," he began, blinking raindrops off his eyes. Haley looked down, still annoyed at him for having the photos on his laptop. "Because I love you," he added, which made her look up into his eyes. He laughed softly, "and because you're looking really hot standing out here in the rain and I'm thinking, I have to kiss you..." This made her giggle, and as she pushed her hair out of her face she considered this. She threw her hands in the air, pretending to give in and said, "Well, if you have to." She smiled up at him.

He took a few steps towards her, causing her to giggle before pulling her towards him.


	3. 1x08 First kiss

_im so sorry, this was supposed to be the first chapter as it's before the other ones but i had this one on a different computer. after this chapter, i'll keep going in chronological order, fingers crossed. sorry again, and hope you enjoy._

1x08

*crack*

Nathan picked up another stone and tossed it at the same window. Still nothing happened.

*crack* and another one.

"Tryin' to wake up my parents?" a voice came from behind him. He turned around to see Haley standing behind him, hands on hips. "That's their room," she finished as she walked away. He ran to block her path. "Wait, Haley!" he ran to stand in front of her to stop her walking away. "Look, I need to apologise, okay?"

She wrapped her cardigan around herself consciously. She sighed and looked up at him. "You should buy 'em in bulk, if you're gonna hand apologies out that often…" she said sarcastically.

Nathan sighed. "Look, I just…" he looked away, trying to find the right words to say. "I don't know how to do this," he looked back to Haley, "alright? I'm not like you."

She looked offended, "what does that mean?"

Nathan realised he could've just said the wrong thing. He tried to backtrack, and tried to think of how to make all this better. "Alright, I screw up a lot. Alright? And, being around you, I just…I don't wanna be that guy anymore."

Haley sighed. "Well, who do you wanna be, Nathan?"

Nathan looked at her and said in a small voice, "I wanna be somebody who's good enough to be seen with you."

Haley thought about what he was saying. Nathan knew he had said the right thing, as a look of confusion and intrigue washed over her face.

"Well, you shoulda thought of that last night." She bit back. "You know? I keep…I keep putting myself out there and you keep blowing it, and it's probably a good thing," she laughed sarcastically, "because at this point, there's nothing you can say or do that's gonna surprise me…"

She was cut off by Nathan as he bent down and kissed her gently. He pulled away and looked at her expectantly.

"…cept that…" she managed to get out. She looked up at his face, confused by what had just happened. "You shouldn't have done that, Nathan…" she managed to whisper.

Nathan sighed. "I wanted to." He replied simply.

She studied his face, his sincere face looking straight at her and considered what had happened. "Yeah." She replied, before throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him back.


End file.
